Three Words
by Minions of Myth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are reunited and all she needs are those three words. One shot. -E.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are a billion of these, but I got bored and wanted to write one.**

**-E.**

* * *

><p>I scrambled through the crowd, twisting and turning, swinging my head in every direction, faces blurring past me as I searched for the only one I actually wanted to see.<p>

Brown eyes, blue eyes, hazel eyes, brown, blue, blue, brown , brown, brown, hazel, blue, brown, green, brown, blue… Wait, green!

I spun back around, searching for the boy I had run right past in my search for him.

There he was, standing in front of me, smirking at the fact that I had been so preoccupied with looking for him that I had missed him, and he knew for a fact that that was exactly what had happened.

Suddenly, I was even less aware than I had been before of the hundreds of people standing around. All I wanted was to be in his arms again. So I sprinted the ten yards that separated us and flung myself at him.

He stumbled a bit, but didn't let go. He held onto me like I was the only thing holding him to the Earth, and I did the same.

Eventually, we both pulled back, but only the slightest bit. Only enough to see into each other's eyes. I was pulled into the deep vortex of green and, not caring that I must look like the most love struck, needy girl there ever was, I sobbed and leaned forward as he did the same, and caught his lips in mine. This was the feeling I had been waiting so long for. Love, security, bliss.

After minutes, hours, or perhaps several sunlit days, we pulled apart, and though the faint echo of cheers could be heard by both of us, they seemed so far away we didn't acknowledge the presence of others. We simply looked into each other's eyes again.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain," I said breathlessly.

"Hi, Wise Girl."

Three words. Three words were all it took for me to know all was well. Three words were all it took for me to know he felt the same way about our time apart as I did.

Three words for me to know we were meant to be.

And no three words could make me feel better than those.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to make this longer and do other POV's. Enjoy. -E.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I ran through the crowd, searching for her, wanting nothing more than to hold her in my arms again. I scanned every face in the crowd but none of them were adorned with the breath-taking grey eyes I longed to see, none were framed with the shining golden curls that captured the sunlight with the slightest move. None were her.

Suddenly, the crowd that I had been pushing myself through parted, revealing to me a gorgeous girl with anxious eyes and heavy, nervous breaths. Her head turned this way and that as I watched her, waiting for her to see me. She scanned quickly through the crowd, looking straight through every face. Finally, her eyes came to me and my breathing stopped. This was it, the moment I would hold her again. I looked into her eyes... and she looked away.

I could have laughed. She was so preoccupied with looking for me that she looked right past me. I could not suppress a grin, which is what she saw when she realized her mistake and turned to face me.

She launched herself at me and I stumbled, but caught her and held tight. We held onto each other, reveling in the feeling of being close enough to touch after months of being too far to even see.

When we pulled apart, we stayed close, only separating enough to look into each others eyes, and that is just what we did. I looked into her eyes, and I was home.

She let out a quiet sob and leaned forward and I did the same. She kissed me and everything around us, nearly forgotten before, was now completely left behind and we were standing in a nearly empty space, with only us and our eyes and our lips.

Minutes, hours, perhaps days later our lips separated, but we refused to put more than a few inches between us. We had returned from our empty space, but the crowd was no more noticed now than they were before. They clapped, I think. Perhaps it was just the pounding of my heart, the sound making its way into my love-filled mind.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain," she said.

Three words. She spoke three words and the world around us once again disappeared and all I saw, felt, or heard was her. Three words were all I got, and three words were enough. Those three words were enough to let me be sure that we were made for each other, that she was the missing part of me, and she and she alone tied me to the Earth. Who needs gravity, when I have her? So, I gave three words back.

"Hi, Wise Girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I'm just extremely busy. I decided to delete my other story, The Singer and the Band. I don't know if any of you read it, but I can do better and I will try to start the revised version soon. Only five weeks left of school, so I will have a little more time for it.**

**-Reyna's POV**

As the Greek ship landed I sucked in a breath and held it. I could not believe I was letting this happen. The only things stopping me from attacking were the look in Percy's eyes, the unquestionable love and trust for this Annabeth, when he said we could trust them, and the prospect of Jason being on board.

For these reasons, I stayed silent and let Percy take the lead.

As soon as the first Greek, a blonde girl, stepped off the ship I regretted this. For this girl was obviously a lunatic. Without a moment's hesitation after jumping off board she ran straight through the crowd, a frantic look on her face. She spun around; becoming more worried with every person she passed by. What could she possibly want?

Suddenly, a flash of black and purple sped past me, headed straight for the lunatic. Percy! What was he doing?

He ran straight toward her, stopping a few feet away, but she merely looked into his face, and then passed him by like all the others. He smirked, eyes following her as she continued to look.

Finally, she stopped. She turned around to face Percy and when she looked at him I realized who she was. Annabeth. She had been looking for Percy all along.

This was the kind of sickeningly sweet thing that I had assumed would happen when the lovers reunited. The was Percy spoke of her made it obvious that he could not stand to be apart from her any longer.

What I didn't expect is the way it made me feel. I had expected to see the couple together and feel queasy with all the sappiness, but I didn't. Seeing them together was actually sweet and made me happy. Especially the way that three simple words from each of them made their eyes shine so much brighter.

Maybe on another day, with another couple, I would have immediately broken them apart and gone straight to business, but this wasn't another day. So I let them have their moment. Or several. But who really cares?

**Sorry it's so short, but i never really intended for this to be more than just short one shots. I originally was only going to do one. I edited this a little, and I will update again soon, hopefully. Please vote on my poll as to who will be next.**


End file.
